Complicated
by zenorism
Summary: What happens the relationships between laurel and oliver and felicity as things begin to change and characters begin to evolve. Det. Lance dies... Laurel becomes someone else, who does Oliver choose...


My take-

I am not sure how this story line is going to play out however, I have an idea or where I want to end the story and a story arch but no idea how I am going to get there. So bear with me as I find my writers feet in the waters of fanfiction. Would love to hear your critiques. Thanks for reading

End game-

Oliver has to choose between laural and Felicity as he and the ladies change and evolve

One-

The vigilante climbed to the roof to get a better look at what was going on inside the warehouse building. He quickly scaled the dark, slightly damp side steps knowing that he needed to get a look at the criminal and see if he could take down the villain before the cops had the opportunity to mess up yet another case. Thoughts of the past cases where he was too late the set the villain up on a platter for the cops danced around in his head. He tried to shake them off and continue his climb. Distracted he lost his footing and crashed down the steps. "Shit," he cursed to himself as he grabbed for a railing next to his head. "There goes my quiet entrance and recon time before the cops got here…" again to himself as he saw the bright blue and red lights come over the hill. "At least they are coming in without their sirens this time, maybe they are learning."

After the vigilante recovered, he begins to ascend the stairs again, quicker and more efficient than before. He reached the roof, he begins to walk to a sunroof so he can get a better look. Talking a calming breath before he kneels down, and sees a couple of guys on the main floor. In the dark it looks like there is four of them total. However, right before he dove through the glass to crash the party, he noticed something in the shadows… A black coat comes out just enough to see the reflection off the moon. The vigilante stalls and tries to figure out the meaning and the operation that is going down in front of his eyes.

He was so focused on the conversation that he had forgotten about the cops that were pulling into the parking lot. He dashes over to the side of the warehouse to see what the cops were doing, just then he hears it, BANG, a door comes flying across the room and men in blue move swiftly into the warehouse. The gunfire starts immediately, the big man in the black coat drifts expertly into the shadows as to not be seen.

Gunfire continues and he recognizes two faces in the crowd of blue shirts and guns… "That cant be Mckenna and detective Lance… shit" he curses himself again for not acting quicker. "I need to act quickly to make sure no one gets hurt…"

He crashes down onto the floor from the ceiling and somersaults onto his feet, meanwhile pulling out his bow and shooting his first arrow, the arrow finds his target.

"Kill the vigilante," detective Lance screams… the shots ring out as Oliver sprints to find cover behind a wall separating the gunfire from himself. The bad guys and the officers were still firing back and forth and he needed to move to avoid being cornered by either side. He moves out using the shadows to his advantage and begins to climb some stairs. As he begins to ascend he sees the big man in the black coat. He turns to fire his arrow at the mysterious man… boom… he is knocked off center by the severe heat and noise of the explosion. He turns to look, a sinister white smile crosses the man's lips that can be barely seen because of his hood. The man drops the heavy gun and walks away.

Oliver, can barely comprehend what just happened, the space around the entrance still has some fire around it and the police that had taken cover there were lying on the ground not moving… his mind went into overdrive. "Go after the man or make sure those police men and women can get out of the explosion area…" he sees the black coat whip up as he walked out the back door… "shit…" he jumps over the railing and runs to the police that are struggling to get up and find safety. Most of the men on the ground are hemorrhaging and not able to be helped. He walks by helplessly looking at mangled body parts on the ground until he recognizes one mans body.

Oliver runs over to detective Lance determined to get him help. The man lifts his head slightly to look the green figure running at him, detective lance instinctively pulls his gun and Oliver easily slaps the gun out of his hand.

"You finally did it vigilante," exclaimed detective lance as he looked around at his men. "You have massacred me and my force. We are off your back."

"That wasn't me…" Oliver said forcefully, "I have never…"

Detective Lance cut him off… "I saw you with your black hood point that launcher at us and pull the trigger, I didn't know you were so sick to kill innocent people. I thought you at least… had… a method…"

Blood was beginning to spill out of his mouth and nose.

"I hate you vigilante, there will be justice for what you have done…" detective Lance was falling limp. Tears began to form in Oliver's eyes. "We will catch you, we will hunt you… like the… (Blood spitting out) animal you are…"

Oliver knew after the last word, it was the last word detective Lance would ever speak and the detective's blood would be forever on his hands, because he, Oliver, wasn't quick enough. Oliver fan from that place like the police were chasing him, never turning back to look at the destruction. His hood flew off to reveal the tears and glossiness of the vigilante's eyes. He ran the entire way back to the arrow cave.

When he got in the secret door he fell onto his knees, not knowing anyone else was there. Then he felt a warm hand on his face and a blond bleary vision came into his sight picture. Sound returned to him and same with touch as he felt his burning lungs and cold sweat.

"What happened, Mr. Queen, what the heck happened?" Felicity implored

"I…" Oliver stumbled, not believing the words would ever come out of his mouth, "failed," Oliver held out his hands, blood smeared but still coated cover his hands… "Detective Lance."

Felicity burst, "oh no… I am calling Diggle."

That was the last thing Oliver heard before he felt the cold cement hit his face and his eyes closed…

To be continued if you all would like.


End file.
